


You are Mine

by TsundereLizard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Arthur is a werewolf, Francis is a vampire, M/M, there will be vampires too for the fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is heavily injured then Alfred saw him and took him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> This is not yet finished....

_Huff huff huff_

 

“You won’t escape from us Arthur!!!” said by the leader of the black wolves.

 

The small white wolf ran even with an injured and bleeding neck, _I_ _need somewhere, where they could catch attention_. The wolf decided to run into the walking crowd of New York. He was breathing heavily but he can’t stop now… Not yet. As he entered the city, he went running into the roads where there are lots of cars running. The drivers would stop suddenly and would yell at the wolf. The pack of black wolves stopped chasing him, _cowards_ , he spat. He walked for awhile as he panted heavily, _I must keep going,_ he said _, If not, they would_ ….

 

Then his world became black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I need to go now,” Alfred said to his friend, “What?! You are leaving? You didn’t even hit on with the girls,” Gilbert whined. Alfred and his friend were in a group date but he got bored in the end. No girls seems to interest him, “I also have essays to finish too, I should go home… sorry Gil,” he got up and grabbed his backpack, “Geez… you need to loosen up. Where is the Alfred that is addicted to games?” he said, “I really need to get serious Gil, we are in college now and these are the years where we should get serious,” and he left the bar.

 

 _I should use a shortcut_ , Alfred decided and he turned to an alleyway. As he kept walking, he spotted an injured dog, “Oh god! What happened,” he gasp and when he saw his neck, he gently picked him up, “poor guy… is this a siberian husky? He’s really white… He doesn’t have a collar… should I take him home?” he asked himself and in the end, he took it home.

 

When Alfred gotten home, he quickly took out his first aid kit and tends the dog’s wounds.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

The next day, the dog has finally woken up. The wolf (or the dog in Alfred’s POV) started to panic since he wasn’t home, _Oh no, did they caught me?_ He tried to calm himself when he noticed his neck was bandaged _Wait… this is not a characteristic of a black wolf to help someone like me... so someone picked me up… they must be nice but I can’t stay here, soon they would find me_. He tried to change into a human when he found out he can’t _, I’m too weak but what should I do?_ He surveyed the room and found out that he was high up in the building, _I’m injured, and jumping from this floor is a suicide. I don’t know where am I and contacting Francis with these paws will be hard_ he gave up and curled himself up in the living room and soon he dozed off to sleep.

 

He slept until noon but woke up when he heard a loud voice, “Hey buddy! I’m home!” he greeted, “It’s good to see you walking around in the house since I found you here instead in the room. Anyway, I’ve contacted Kiku, he is a vet. I’m taking you there now.” He took Arthur up in his arms and another wave of panic hit him, “Woah… calm down… geez, I’m helping you to the car. Calm down okay, I should have took you to vet last night but it was already late and what I did was a first aid,” his words sink in his mind and calmed down and let himself get carried.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

They were finally done from the vet and they went home, “It’s a good thing that it was cured and you didn’t got any rabies… But letting you go is a waste,” he mumbled the last line but with Arthur’s ability to hear far noises, he heard it, _a waste? What is this guy thinking?_ he thought.

 

Arthur stayed at Alfred’s home for awhile. It was night when Alfred came home, carrying a white plastic bag with a logo from a pet shop, “Hey buddy… I finally adopted you, well you see, being alone makes me lonely and I don’t really want to let you go. Then I bought you some stuff that it already meant some owns you,” Arthur’s heart suddenly went fast, _oh no… I have a bad feeling about this_ , “Here a collar,” he grabbed the thing and showed it to him and Arthur suddenly ran, “Hey wait!” _fuck this! I’m jumping from this floor_ he thought but he was caught, “Geez! You were fine some days ago, what made you scared?” _Damn it, if I wasn’t a white wolf, I could have hurt him!_ He coward himself into the corner and ducked his head, “Okay… I don’t really want to do this if you hate collars but if the compound founds you without it, they might hurt you,” Alfred slowly approach him and slowly put it around his neck, “Hey… today have the rarest occurrence in today’s moon. It’s a super blood moon. It’s when there’s a full lunar eclipse and at the same time there’s super moon…” he smiled, “Okay… I decided a name for you, I’ll call you hamburger!” he laughed and Arthur paled, _that’s the shittiest name I’ve ever heard! And if I could transform into human right now, I’ll tell you my name you idiotic Ameri—_ a sudden burning feeling was felt on their chest, _shit! The ritual is working!_ The burning feeling died down and Arthur collapsed, “Hamburger!”

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Arthur woke up by the next day and he found himself to be human again, “Okay, this is the cha—“I’m home Ham…” Alfred saw Arthur naked on the homemade dog bed.

 

“GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”

 

Arthur covered his sensitive ears when Alfred screamed, “w-w-w-who are you?! Where’s Hamburger?!” he panicked and Arthur felt annoyed, “You git! It’s your entire fault! You collared me and gave me a name! Now I’m bound to you forever!” he growled, “What?!” Alfred was confused, “This collar!” he pointed at the collar, “You are just an ordinary human! How could the ritual worked?!” he tried to take off the collar when he felt his fingers burning, “Ow…”

 

Alfred tried to calm down, “Okay…” he said, still not believing Arthur, “You are saying you are Hamburger…” he said, “I said stop calling me that! Change my name, I’m called Arthur! You should name me that,” he growled again, “O-okay… okay, I get it…” he said, “Tonight… do it tonight. Changing a werewolf’s name without the moon won’t work,” he said, “Werewolf?” Alfred asked, “Yes! I am a werewolf, a white kind and there are some crazy black wolves must be searching for me and if I don’t move, they will catch me,” he said, “If you still don’t believe me, I could transform into one right now,” he added, “Alright… I get it now… I thought you were a normal dog,” he scratched his head, “Because I’m still young. I’m still 28 and my wolf appearance is that like of an adult ordinary wolf. If I were in my 50’s I would be a large one that could considered as a beast,” he explained, “Oh… I see.”

 

Arthur stared at Alfred, “Hey… tell me your full name,” he asked, “Me? Alfred F. Jones,” he replied, “Jones? Your family name is Jones? Then why the ritual worked?” he wondered, _no… it can’t be_ , “Your mother’s surname before she got married… what is it?” he asked again, “Foster…” he replied, “I thought Fosters were dead… so there is still one living huh?” Alfred blinked, “Why does my mother involved with this?” he asked, “It’s not your mother… It’s the Fosters. They have the ability to own a werewolf by collaring them as long as the moon is present especially in nighttime,” something finally hit Alfred, “Oh… I see, that’s why you ran away from me… and what is this white and black you are talking about?” he asked again.

 

“White werewolves don’t hurt humans. They actually protect them and only eats animal while the black ones are those who hurts humans. When a white wolf hurts humans, they turn into black and they did, they will lose their minds and started to attack. Legends also said that white werewolves were gifts from the angels to humans. Anyway, humans kill any kind of beast at that time so our clan started to hide in the woods then the black werewolves started to kill humans. The owner of that village started to worry and that owner is a Foster and their distant relatives, the Williams gave them power to own werewolves but Fosters were ignorant, they thought that we, white wolves are also part of these attacks. Since we can’t hurt humans, most of us become their ‘pets’ and also the reason that our clan soon to decreased. Half of the clan started to hate the humans because of their ungratefulness and let themselves turn into black. I and my 5 brothers are the only white werewolves alive but we decided to part. Except for our youngest, Peter but he is been taken care by Tino and Berwald from the rebelling vampires. Ordinary vampires drinks human blood while the rebelling vampires drinks pig’s blood,” he finished, “So… you are not the only beast exists in this world?” Arthur nodded, “Okay… this is crazy… you said Williams… is Matthew connected to them?” he asked, “Matthew? I don’t know… in this generation, all of your blood is getting thinner so I don’t know. I didn’t know that you were a Foster until we bonded… that’s all and if you kindly please… give me some clothes?”

 

Alfred blushed when he realized that Arthur was still naked, “I-I’m sorry!”


	2. Ivan and Francis and the Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur tells Alfred about himself and the Families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... I'm sorry for not updating the other stories because when a new idea suddenly pops out of my mind, I'll burst from not writing it or letting it out which is my sickness.

“So, who are the people who wants to catch you?” Alfred asked, “Hmm…” he hummed as he chewed the pancake in his mouth and soon swallowed it, “Ivan… he is one of the elders in the Black wolf clan. I don’t know how he found me but I know I need to get away. If he can’t catch me in his wolf form, then he can catch me in his human form. He is taller than you. I think he is more than six feet, he has ash blonde hair and has violet eyes. He always wear scarf. In his wolf form, you can recognize his eyes and he is about four and half feet,” he explained, “I’m going to be attacked too?” Alfred asked, “No… The William family casted a spell to some certain families or so what the elders said when I was small to be not attacked, the Foster family, Honda family, Wang Family, Beilschmidt Family and the Vargas because all of them are partners in business so they need to be protected as well but the only power to have that is the Fosters of course to avoid abusing the power. Though on the 5th generation of Fosters think differently. They said it was the influence of his mother because his mother hated us. He would collar them and the majority were white wolves and will kill them afterwards and another half of the remaining clan willingly turned into black. Only three families left. The Edelsteins, Hedervary and us… for now, I believe that we are the family left. Anyway, the Williams were alarmed and he was murdered afterwards. The second son took his place and is much kinder.”

 

“I… see… but how come I don’t know any of that? And I noticed that both of has tattoos on our chest, what is it?” he asked, “I don’t know either. But the Vampires and beasts hid themselves so well that all those monsters are now a legend. So maybe, your mother, grandfather or someone older than him might already think we don’t exist and thinks that your family historical records are all lies or maybe got destroyed during wars. And the tattoos is a mark that you are my master,” he replied, “So um… you’ve been alone all this time?” he asked, “Since we left the woods and tried to hide and blend around the crowds. Elders are so huge that they could catch attention. It is also true that they can get killed by silver unless if they are blessed by the holy water since they are no longer pure. And what I mean pure is a wolf that never hurt and eat humans,” Alfred nodded in agreement.

 

There was a next doctor’s appointment for Arthur and Alfred pleads him to change in his wolf form and he agreed. Although, the collar can’t get off, this made Kiku to get confused. He was for a checkup anyway and Kiku found another way, even if it was a little difficult.

 

“Hey, earlier, did you say Honda family is also protected? Is Kiku connected to them?” Alfred asked when they were home and Arthur changed back and asked Alfred for another set of clothes, “I don’t know. The William and Fosters’ blood are we are much familiar to… the other families has nothing to do with us except for the spell… but I think I can feel a very slight spell on him,” he replied.

 

Alfred noticed that Arthur seems to be comfortable being naked since he kept walking around while getting dressed. He kept on staring at him as he put on the loose shorts as he blushed, “Is it just me or you seem to more comfortable being naked?” he asked, “Yes… well, back in the woods, we don’t wear clothes since most of the time, we are in our wolf form and sometimes clothes are restricting… take the fitting jeans for an example. I only started wearing clothes when I was a teenager. Francis took me and took care of me since I was a minor…. Speaking of Francis… I should call him,” he said.

 

Alfred let Arthur call him.

 

**_“Hello?”_ **

 

“Francis, it’s me… Arthur.”

 

 ** _“Arthur? Oh, I’m so glad you are alive! I was beginning to worry if you are dead or not. I heard that Ivan finally know where you were? How about your brothers? Do they know about this as well?”_** he was full of concern.

 

“I’m fairly sure Peter is safe in the rebelling vampires’ base. My older ones are smart. I’m sure they are fine. I also haven’t felt any heavy feelings since that day.”

 

**_“I also have a feeling that Ivan is only after you,”_ **

 

“A... After me? Why?”

 

**_“It is just a feeling… but be careful… where are you now?”_ **

 

“Oh… about that… I found a Foster… I’m bound to him as my master… Although everything was an accident,” he said.

 

**“A Foster?! But they don’t exist anymore.”**

 

“The name might but his blood carried one after all.”

 

Francis on the other line frowned, **_“I’m very sorry to hear that… but are you doing fine under him?”_**

 

“Yes… except that he gave me a… ridiculous name.”

 

 ** _“Ridiculous name? What is it then?”_** he asked, starting to get amused.

 

“….”

 

**_“….”_ **

 

“IT’S HAMBURGER!” Alfred suddenly screamed and started to giggle. Probably knows Arthur’s situation and Francis started to laugh.

 

 ** _“Hamburger? Seriously? Then, instead of Arthur maybe I should call you Hamburger from now on?”_** he was still laughing and Arthur growled.

 

“Don’t dare… Don’t forget that you are no longer human and you’re a vampire and I can still hurt you,” he warned and this made Francis shut up.

 

**_“Yes, yes I’m sorry… so what happens now?”_ **

 

“He will change my name tonight… he should…”

 

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

“So um... how do I do it?” Alfred asked Arthur who is sitting on the sofa, “hold the collar… and finalize my name…” he said, “o-okay…”

 

“From now own…” he said when he felt something that these words were familiar and his chest started to get warm, “You will be given another name. A name given by me as your Master and you will be called such even if I die as we are bound forever and the spell will only break if you die. It will be Arthur and the moon over us will acknowledge your name,” The collar became hot around Arthur’s neck and he felt a sudden pain on his chest. And he collapsed.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Arthur woke up by the morning light, “Good morning… you collapsed last night… are you alright?” he asked, “I’m fine… so should I call you master now?” he asked and Alfred was little shock and shook his head, “No… please don’t… We are in the 21st century and being called as such is really out of place,” he said and Arthur smiled, “I’m glad… and thank for treating me as a person. The wolves in the past were treated as pets although a little better than to be tortured. Some Fosters were cruel…” he admitted and Alfred frowned, “I don’t abuse people. I do annoy them a lot but I never did,” he said then smiled brightly, “What do you want to eat for breakfast?” he asked suddenly, “I really want meat maybe because I’m a wolf but… anything is fine,” he smiled softly, “Bacon is it then! Alright… but I can cook some hamburgers too,” he said as he walked out of the room and he heard Arthur groaned, “I don’t really want to hear that word again,” and he laughed from Arthur’s response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't describe what is the look of the mark, it is a black mark and shaped as a full moon with a rose drawn inside it.


End file.
